Conversations of a Broken Heart
by ninajunkie
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles. I'm going to shoot for getting one hundred finished by New Years. There are lots of pairings, a bunch of different characters, and quite a few situations. DH spoilers.
1. Leaving

This is going to be a series of drabbles with heartbreaking interactions between the characters of the Wizarding world. I'm not too sure if they're going to all be Hermione and Draco, but we'll see. And when I say drabbles, I mean it. They're all 100 words long. Enjoy!

**8.12.07  
Characters: **Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger  
**Warning:** None, just very depressing.

**Leaving**

When the silence in the air is broken by the loud reverb from the depths of her lungs, the world keeps on moving.

Taxis and limos and women with long coats and men in hard boots still pass below without the feeling of following eyes. Cold concrete underneath bitter, calloused feet pay no notice to the shadowed parts of the roof. Cracked barriers keep on cracking as their souls keep on splitting.

Echoing footsteps continue to musically beat as the number of steps fall behind him. Just as a young girl falls behind him.

Yet the world keeps on moving.


	2. Breaking

**8.14.07  
Characters: **Fred Weasley & George Weasley  
**Warning:** Spoilers for Deathly Hallows lie beyond the tide of lines. You have been warned.

**Breaking**

Through all the jumbled mess of spells and broken stone falling, he looked down. All that was left was his mass of red hair and the faintest trace of a laugh on his lips.

He thought over and over again what he was going to do now that his other half was gone. His twin. The only person that new his every thought, his every dream, his every wish.

Five tears slid down his cheek, falling with a splash on his brother's skin. And now, he felt five times less of a man.

George was nothing now without his Fred.


	3. Accepting

**8.20.07  
Characters: **Rubeus Hagrid & Harry Potter  
**Warning:** Deathly Hallows spoilers in this drabble. You know the consequences, so don't say I didn't warn you.

**Accepting**

It had not been the tears rolling down his cheeks to remind him.

Surprisingly, it had not been the fact that he was holding the limp body of the first person he truly thought as a friend.

It had been the reality that the Dark Lord had yelled a command to him, that had made him realize how truly cruel the world was and reminded him what he had been fighting for.

But it was the twitching and pulsating feel of a heart working, touching his sensitive skin to lock his thoughts into place. Hagrid accepted what was to come.


	4. Mistaking

**8.20.07  
Characters: **Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger  
**Warning:** None.

**Mistaking**

She closed her eyes.

There was nothing in front of her that she desired to see at that moment.

Her thoughts, however, were constantly thinking of someone not there. Someone forbidden, but still someone she loved with all her soul and being.

Golden brown was revealed as she opened her eyes. The man in front of her, still smiling stupidly, asked again, "please, Hermione, say you'll marry me?"

Without thinking about all options, and never wondering if her true love would come back, she replied.

"Yes, Ron, I will."

But as she said those words, her mind was screaming, 'No!'

…

**PS: **I'm having so much fun writing these drabbles, but I'm having a hard time coming up with more ideas. I have four more that I've written that still have to be posted, but I would love to know if anyone has any requests. Of course I will give you credit for the idea, so no worries. Just leave any ideas in your comments. **But!!!** If it has anything to do with _Deathly Hallows_, then please send your request through a PM. I don't want to ruin anything for those who have not read it yet. And if you haven't, then what are you doing on ff.n? Go read the book!!


	5. Slipping

**8.20.07  
Characters: **Any man and woman.  
**Warning:** No spoilers, but kind of graphic if you imagine it in your head like I did.

**Slipping**

He was just sitting there. Five steps up from the top of the staircase. No, he didn't count, but knowing him, he was just like that. Always the observer. So why was it that he didn't see it coming?

He was just sitting there, though. Sitting and staring. Staring at the bloody mess at the bottom. A mess of tangled limbs and broken bones.

No, he didn't count, but he noticed her eyes blink seven times before she had stopped breathing.

She, dressed in white, and him dressed in black, and through the contrast he refused to notice the red.

…

**PS: **I'm still hoping for some requests here… Just give me the names of two characters, and I'll write something for you. **But!!!** If it has anything to do with _Deathly Hallows_, then please send your request through a PM. I don't want to ruin anything for those who have not read it yet. And if you haven't, then what are you doing on ff.n? Go read the book!!


	6. Forgetting

**8.26.07  
Characters: **Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy  
**Warning:** Deathly Hallows spoilers. Especially some thought provoking events…

Sorry for the long wait.

**Forgetting**

His body had been overcome with a huge surge of panic. For the first time in his life, he was entirely mortified. And it wasn't because of those red eyes.

Holding the hand of his wife, they ran through the castle, completely leaving his 'Master' and the Potter boy forgotten.

Now, he wanted nothing more than to forget the past eighteen years of his son's life. Forget every wrong word spoken, all the gestures he'd made that were less than noble, and forget all his doubts of love for the boy.

All he wanted was his family to go home.


	7. Laughing

**8.27.07  
Characters: **Draco Malfoy  
**Warning:** No spoilers. Just a rare look into the past. Long ago.

**Laughing**

It was a strange sort of feeling assembling within the depths of his stomach, and he couldn't tie it to anything he'd felt before.

It was a new sensation, a different stirring within.

The bubble kept building and building, getting higher and he could barely contain it.

His mother was standing in front of him, practically suffocating him with that smell he knew he already hated. But he wasn't concentrated on her, but on the sudden bursting feeling within himself.

Finally exploding, his mouth opened, and a one year old Draco Malfoy let out a laugh for the first time.


	8. Confessing

**8.30.07  
Characters: **Lily Evans and Severus Snape  
**Warning:** Deathly Hallows spoilers, obviously. I just hope everyone's read the book by now. If not, then please do yourself some justice and go to Borders.

**Confessing**

He wanted to pour his heart out to her, to show her the reasons why he had been doing those things.

There had been no denying his selfishness. It had practically clouded his mind. It confused right from wrong and what he _needed_ to do from what he _wanted _to do.

But she had walked away not even bothering to listen to him. To listen to his heart. He just sat there, watching her red hair flow behind her, regretting everything for not running after her and those glorious green eyes.

The words '_I love you_' echoed in his chest.


	9. Observing

**8.30.07  
Characters: **Ariana Dumbledore  
**Warning:** Deathly Hallows spoilers, obviously.

**Observing**

She somehow failed to recognize the person looking at her through the mirror.

The odd color of the frizzy curls seemed to amaze her, so she reached her hand out to touch the reflection in the glass, feeling coldness. Her fingers ran over the picture of a small nose and smiling lips, not noticing the inconsistencies of the touch.

Water seemed to fall from the eyes, but she never felt the sensation of the tear upon her fingers when her hand touched the swell of the cheek in the mirror.

She failed to realize that she was looking at herself.


	10. Losing

**9.4.07  
Characters: **Hedwig and Harry Potter  
**Warning:** A death from Deathly Hallows… I really cried when it finally sank it…

This one goes out to Anna who suggested doing a drabble about Hedwig from Harry's POV. I hope this one worked out well for you!

**Losing**

It couldn't be possible. There was no way she could be dead. Gone from the world.

She had been the first taste of real magic he had gotten. Hedwig was the only taste of _home_ that Harry had while stuck with the Dursley's.

And it had been his fault. He could not stop the blame from clouding his mind.

It was not the first loved one he had lost, but it was a slap in the face. Knowing that this war was a sharp turn for innocence, he let a tear slide.

This war would not be easy on him.


	11. Turning

**9.16.07  
Characters: **Dumbledore and Grindelwald  
**Warning:** Deathly Hallows spoilers.

Sorry about the long wait, but my entire computer crashed when I came back from Texas last Sunday. And sadly, I have lost every single thing on my computer. I'm in the process of taking everything from ff.n and saving it again on my computer and backing it up. For those who are following Unwritten Words, I promise an update this upcoming week.

This one goes out to my beta mskiti who wanted something about Dumbledore and Grindelwald. I tried my hardest.

**Turning**

The lanterns that hung seemed to dim. Houses in town towered over him. Even the small graveyard he was standing in appeared so far away.

He wanted to feel anger at his friend for what happened, but all he could feel was misery.

His intentions were never to abandon his family. He should have never bought into Grindelwald's words. But the way he spoke about it all, he instantly became entranced.

At that moment, he realized how terribly wrong everything played out.

Staring at his sister's fresh grave, he swore on everything he would meet his new foe once again.


End file.
